Opening and Closing to Rock and Barney 2002 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney's Good Manners & Being Polite 2003 VHS (Wanner Bros Reprint) 108 different previews Opening: #Warning Screen #Rock with Barney Available Now from PBS Kids Promo #Reading Is Fun Bumper #Feet Beat Out of The Boxs Goin Buggy #Kipper Videos Preview #Bob the Builder The Big Game Preview #Wiggly Wiggly World Preview #Barney's Pajama Party Preview #Angelina Ballalina Videos Preview #Kipper Amazing Discovery's Preview #Wiggles Dorothy's Magical Birthday Preview #Bob the Builder Bob's Saves the Day Preview #Round & Round We Go Preview # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose Preview # Hannah the Movie Preview # The Show with Serena's Preview # Quack-Quack-Quack-Quack-Quack-Co-Ca-Doo-La-Doo Live Commrical Promo # Grandpa in My Pocket Mother Goose Tales Preview # Doodle Doodle Dah Live Commrical Promo # Npt Nashville Public Televiction Logo # Boobah and Between the Lions PBS Kids Promo # Emily the Movie Preview # Bucket of Dew Patty Condon from Cobar Live Commrical Promo # Cartoon Network Scooby Doo Promo # The Wiggles Imagination Network Wiggles Promo # Sagwa the Chinease Cat Preview # Kids Childrens Favorites Preview # The Book of Pooh Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Barney Video Game Promo # Choclate Candy Bars Productions Logo # Clay Sharing Time Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Mama Bear Sama Mama Mama Trailer # Jay Jay The Jet Plane Sneezing Achoo Trailer # Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, Disney Channel, and Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Shrek 3D Promo # Selena Gomaz Pomo # BJ Plays a Gutair Preview # Barney Sing Along: Great Advanture Commrical Promo # Got a Kite Bumper # Got a Numbers Bumper # Got a Yellow Paper Hat Bumper # Veggie Tales A Very Silly Songs Preview # The Big Comfy Couch Happy Birthday Molly Preview # Cheese Communications Logo # Moon Telepictures Logo # Working Guide Preview # Mystery Boxs Preview # Barney & Friends on the Computer Promo # Barney and the Dragon Preview # Rolie Polie Olie Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Come and Play with Barney & Friends Preview # Shark Films Logo # Zabomafoo Preview # Teletubbies The Album Soundtrack Promo # Plush Toy Pal Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ Commrical Promo # Barney Fairy Tale Advanture Soundtrack Promo # Kids Favorite Songs: The Bumpin Up and Down in My Little Red Wag Preview # Playhouse Disney Promo # Hannah Live Show Preview # Rolie Polie Olie Get Into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Barney CD Rom Promo # The Little Mermaid Preview # Barney Through the Seasons Preview # Barney & Friends: Just Like a Present Preview # Bunny Rabbit A Day at The Restraunt Preview # Shadows, Shadows, Shadows Preview # Barney In Concert Preview # Out of the Boxs and Bear in the Big Blue House Promo # The Wiggles and Rolie Polie Olie Promo # Barney Discography Promo # Barney Books Promo # Dink Logo # PBS Kids Toy Factory Bumper # Barney is a Presentation Bumper # ACT: Barney (Costume: David Joyner and Voice: Bob West) Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers & Voice: Julie Johnson) BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks & Voice: Patty Wirtz) Promo # Laugh with Me Music Video from: Be My Valentine Love Barney # Parrot Enterntament Logo # PBS Kids Fun-Tastic Time Pack Preview # Red & White: Stay Tuned for the Feature Presentation Bumper # Higglytown Hereos Promo # Bear in the Big Blue House Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Mister Rogers Neighborhood in 1968 Promo # Barney In Outer Space / Its Time for Counting / and Barney's Big Surprise Preview / Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie Soundtrack Promo # Barney Song Magic Banjo Promo # My Party with Barney Preview (Version#1) # Microsoft Actamates Barney Commrical Promo # Talking Barney Commrical Promo # Barney Song Magic Bongos Commrical Promo # Stanley Web Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Barney's Run Jump Skip and Sing Soundtrack Promo # A to Z with Barney Preview # Please Stay Tuned Bumper # Feature Presentation # Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo # PBS Kids Videos Logo # Use Your Imagination Bumper # Christopher Whats Your Favorite Color Purple # Barney and Friends Indent Bumper # Barney & Friends Funding Credits # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) # Barney's Good Manners & Being Polite Title Card Closing: #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney and Friends Funding Credits # Water Fall Televiction Logo # Police Car Trailer # Barney's Imagination Island Preview # Barney Live in New York City Preview # Barney Safety Preview # Barney's Families are Special Preview # Barney's Wating for Santa Preview # Barney's Making New Friends Preview # Barney Songs Preview # Riding in Barney's Car Preview # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview # Joe Scruggs Music Video Promo # Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview # Barney's Fun & Games Preview # Kids for Characters Preview # Barney's Talent Show Preview # Once Upon a Time Preview # Barney Sense Sational Day Preview # PBS Kids Videos Logo